


Make Me Feel

by fiach_dubh



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau is a useless lesbian, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fluffy Smut, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, GAY GAY GAY, Lesbian Sex, Mild Body Worship, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, anxious beau, fisting is mentioned but not done, really gay, rough sex is mentioned but not had, socially awkward yasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiach_dubh/pseuds/fiach_dubh
Summary: Beau and Yasha end up sharing a room, and sex happens. It's as simple as that guys!





	Make Me Feel

Beau’s been wanting Yasha right from the start. How could she not? The woman was big, and hot, with thighs that could crush a head between them, preferably Beau’s.

But now they’re here, alone together, in a room, she doesn’t know what the fuck to do about it. Cause Beau knows what she wants to do, but she doesn’t quite know how to make it happen. And she’s not done it enough to be confident in it.

They’ve been flirting. Or, Beau thinks they’ve been flirting. And some magical arrangement of rooms has put them together. 

Beau’s going to owe Jester for that, and big.

The thing is though, that Yasha is sitting on the other side of the ONE bed , facing away from Beau, stripping down and this - this is as far as Beau had got in her oh-so-smart planning. Apparently she’d thought that from here she’d be smooth and flirtatious and it’d just happen naturally.

Instead she’s just standing beside the bed staring at the way the muscles in Yasha’s back move, mouth dry and heart hammering so fast and loud she’s surprised someone hasn’t started yelling at her to shut it up.

Yasha looks over her shoulder, makes eye contact with Beau, and if Beau thought she was paralyzed before it’s worse now. She’s hit by the full force of her wanting, and she doesn’t know what’s scarier. That she won’t get it, or that she will. Because if she feels like this for Yasha now, without Yasha even kissing her, how will it be when she’s had everything and more? It might eat her all up, from the inside out.

Yasha must see something in her face, though, must see something written in her eyes, her mouth, because she smiles. She looks a little nervous, actually, and that makes Beau feel a bit better.

“If you want to- “ she hesitates, then smiles -” If you want to kiss me, Beau, all you have to do is ask.”

Shit, shit, shit. For a brief, jagged second Beau considers denying it, saying she has no intention of kissing Yasha, and that in fact she’d die before she even thought of it. She swallows it down; it’s unworthy of her.

“ Can I kiss you?”

“Sure, come here.”

Yasha climbs onto the bed, and she’s not fully undressed, but she’s wearing a lot less than she normally does, just her trousers and a breastband. She lies down on her side and pats the mattress next to her. Her hair coils up around and under her head. Beau wants to feel the weight of it in her hands. She wants to lick the tattoo on Yasha’s arm.

Maybe later. Right now she crawls onto the bed and lies down, face to face with Yasha. Beau runs her fingers over the skin on Yasha’s cheekbone, her jawline.

“You - “ she says. Licks her lips. Gives up on speaking and moves in for the kiss.

It’s a little awkward, like it always is the first time with someone new. Their teeth bump together, they don’t know how to move together to make it amazing. But it’s still good, getting to kiss Yasha, feeling her mouth hot against Beau’s own. Yasha’s lips are a little dry, chapped in the centre.

They pull away from each other. Yasha chuckles. She sounds nervous - just as nervous as Beau, and it’s sweet, really. It immediately makes Beau feel less anxious and unsure about this. And look, here she is on a bed with Yasha, and Yasha wants to kiss her. 

“Try again?” Beau says. Yasha nods

The second attempt is much better. Yasha’s lips move against Beau’s, warm and wonderful and she gasps against it. It makes her ache between her legs, right in her cunt. Beau slips her tongue into Yasha’s mouth, and Yasha slides her own tongue against Beau’s and that’s good, that’s great, that feels excellent. Beau pushes herself against Yasha harder, rests her hand on Yasha’s waist. In turn, Yasa moves her (wonderful, muscular) arm around and grabs a handful of Beau’s ass.

“Oh, Gods,” Beau says. “I want - “

“Yeah,” says Yasha. “Whatever you want.” Her hips roll against Beau. Just from a kiss. Just from Beau’s kiss.

“There’s a - a size difference here, we have to -”

Yasha laughs, nods and they break apart (feels wrong, feels cold, Beau wants to be pressed against Yasha, wants to be so close to Yasha they are inseparable) and rearrange. Yasha sits up in the centre of the bed, and removes her breast band.

Beau tries hard not to stare like its her first time seeing a set of tits. It’s not, ok? She’s seen a naked woman before. She’s even been in bed with one before. It’s just. Wow. Yasha is gorgeous. Her breasts are pretty big, as those things go, but then Yasha is pretty big. It’s just - it’s just that it’s her, and this has been a fantasy for a while, now.

Beau shakes her head, and strips her tunic off, her own breast band thrown away.

“Feels fairer this way,” she says. Yasha’s eyes are - Yasha is- Yasha is looking at her, and looking like she likes what she sees as much as Beau does.

“Can I - “ Yasha starts. She stops, and closes her eyes. “How’d you like people to touch you? Your breasts? You in general, too.”

“I’m not - fragile. But I’m not in the mood for rough.”

Yasha nods. Reaches for Beau, and pulls Beau on top of her. Yasha cradles Beaus face in her hands (warm, large, calloused) and kisses her, deeply. Beau runs a hand up Yasha’s side, her ribs, finding her way to the warm, soft flesh of Yasha’s breasts. She rubs one thumb around the areola, over the hard nipple. Yasha gasps into Beau’s mouth.

“Oh fuck,” Beau says. “Oh fuck.” She’s wet, and aching, and wanting. She wants more. She wants everything. She leans up so she can move down to Yasha’s trousers, fingers trembling on the lacing.

“Is this alright?” she asks.

“Please, “ Yasha says. “Please.”

Yasha lifts her hips up to help Beau get her out of her trousers, and then Yasha is completely, wonderfully naked and Beau is lost in it, lost in her.

She is big, muscular, with broad hips and shoulders, thick thighs and heavy breasts, a stomach and ass softened by fat, and black curls covering her pubic mound. She smiles, almost shyly. Beau is entranced.

“You’re gorgeous,” Beau says. “Wow.” She hurries herself out of her remaining clothes and she bends down to take Yasha’s nipple in her mouth. Flicks her tongue over it in a way that makes Yasha moan out loud. She nips at the nipple, earning herself some filthy-sounding words, not in common, and breaks away to move down Yasha’s body. She kisses the underside of Yasha’s breasts, the curve of her waist , the soft skin under her belly button and above her pubic hair, all while Yasha sighs and wriggles like Beau’s already got a hand or tongue on her cunt.

And that’s a fucking amazing idea, honestly, so down she goes, parts Yasha’s legs to see her cunt, dark-haired and dripping wet already. She traces one fingertip up Yasha’s lips, skims it over the hole and gets a groan on return.

“Beau, please,” Yasha says. And yes, fuck yes.

She goes in, tongue out, ready to please. The first taste of Yasha is amazing, all musky-sweet-sharp, almost making her tongue tingle with how much she wants to fill her mouth with it, so she gets down to it. Running her tongue up and down Yasha’s cunt lips, before swirling it around Yasha’s clit.

“Fuck Beau, Fuck,” Yasha gasps and Beau grins against her cunt.

She works harder against Yasha’s clit, working her up before going for direct contact, tongue hard on the clit and little sucking no-teeth nibbles, which drives Yasha wild, hips bucking all uncontrollable, moans and swearwords muffled against Yasha’s own hand. 

“You want a finger inside?” Beau asks.

“Yes, please, Beau,” Yasha gasps, so Beau does. One finger, two - fuck - three. Yasha is so wet inside, slick and smooth where Beau touches her.

“Gods, Yasha, I could put my hand in you,” she says, amazed and worshipful.

“Another time,” Yasha says.

Sure, fine, because that suggests there will be another time, maybe more than one, time enough to try everything Beau wants to do.

So Beau focuses, concentrates on working her fingers inside Yasha, working her tongue on Yasha as Yasha’s movements stutter, get frantic, her gasps and moans exploding from her mouth in wonderful juddering sounds and at last, finally, her hips tilt up hard and fast and she screams, screams, and people sure know what they’re doing now, don’t they. Her cunt walls flutter and clench around Beau’s finger and Beau waits until they’re done, until Yasha falls back on the bed loose-limbed and dopy-smiled, before she eases them out and sucks them clean.

She crawls back up Yasha’s body and kisses her, with the taste of Yasha still in her mouth, her chin still wet with Yasha’s juices.

Yasha grips Beau tight, pulling her in against the soft-firm lines of Yasha’s body. Beau almost forgot how much she wanted while she was getting Yasha off, but she remembers now, and straddles Yasha’s amazing thigh. She stays with her mouth over Yasha’s, rubbing her wet slit and her aching clit on the soft skin and muscled flesh. 

“Stay, “ she says. “Stay looking like that. Oh - you have no idea how much I’ve wanted you, what I’ve thought of doing -”

She works her hips harder and harder against Yasha’s thigh. Yasha squeezes her ass with one hand, rests the other at the back of Beau’s neck, and that’s good, that’s really really working for her. She keeps her eyes open as long as she can, fixed on Yasha’s reddened, glaze-eyed face, rubbing herself off, getting there, so close. Feeling orgasm hovering near her, nearer, there and she comes, all her muscles clenching hard, flooding her with soaring pleasure and satisfaction, holding herself in the moment until it passes, leaves and she falls forward, panting out with her head resting between Yasha’s tits.

They stay like that a moment, two, before Beau flops off Yasha beside her and says “Wow.”

“Yeah,” says Yasha. “I’d like to do that again.”  
“You might need to give me a bit.”

“I’m serious, Beau. I’ve got my own stuff to do, I’m not always here, but when I am -”

“You want me in your bed?”

Yasha smiles. “I like you,” she says. “A lot.”

“Like you too,” Beau says, before resting her head on Yasha’s shoulder.

She’ll probably be good to go again in ten minutes or so.

**Author's Note:**

> Me waltzing into a new fandom: whats up fellow fans, have some smutty f/f
> 
> if you want, come check me out on tumblr @bisexualpiratequeen


End file.
